Alibaba
How Alibaba joined the Tourney Although he was originally from the slums, after his mother died, he was taken in by his father, Balbadd's King, as the third prince. Wherever possible, he began to study languages, economics, fencing, and more in order to learn how to become a good ruler. Hence, his forte was in Balbadd's Royal Fencing. However, his bed-ridden father died after an incident involving him and his childhood friend Cassim. Feeling as responsible for it, he left Balbadd. Upon meeting Aladdin in the city of Qishan, he captures the 7th Dungeon "Amon" with his help. With the treasures acquired from it, he became the lord of Qishan and frees all of the slaves including Morgiana before returning to Balbadd, where he joins the Fog Troupe, a band of Robin Hood-esque thieves armed with magic tools started by Cassim, as "The Wonder Man Alibaba" in order to stop the tyrannical rule of his older brother, King Abhmad. With help from Aladdin and his frends, Alibaba finds a pacifistic solution by having the monarchy dissolved and making the country into a republic, despite losing its sovereignty to the Kou Empire. Since then he trains swordsmanship with Sinbad's general Sharrkan before setting to the Reim Empire's colosseum to learn to control better his Magoi with the Yambala Gladiators and unlock the full power of Amon. Upon arriving there, Alibaba learns that the Magoi in his body is in disarray because of Cassim's Magoi that somehow got inside him, interfering with his own Magoi, allowing him to upgrade his powers when he properly fuses the two Magoi into one single entity. Alibaba's training helped him to complete his Djinn equip and perfect his skills to the point of fighting on par with Mu Alexius, who is considered the greatest warrior in Reim. Upon learning about the impending war on Magnostadt, Alibaba decides to reunite with Aladdin, who is studying there, appearing in the nick of time to stop Mu from destroying the entire city with his Djinn, and later, assists Kouha Ren and his army against Mogamett's Dark Djinns. Once the Black Rukh medium is unleashed, Alibaba joins the other Dungeon Capturers from Kou and Reim, along Sinbad and his fellow allies to fight it. After returning to Sindria, Alibaba is summoned by Kouen Ren to meet him and Aladdin in Balbadd, but doubting of his intentions, he decides to depart there by himself, accompanied by Morgiana and some other friends against his will. In the occasion, his friends Olba and Toto also become members of his household. As a consequence of a fight against Hakuryuu, Alibaba's soul is sent to another world while his body stayed in the mortal world under Yunan's care during three years until his body and soul merged together again and he is brought back to life. In the occasion, he learns a special ability that gives him unparalleled reflexes. As of current, Alibaba meets Sinbad in the new world 3 years after his apparent death, seemingly to check if Sinbad was himself or if he was being controlled. Consequently, he heads towards the Kou Empire, now in a dire economic crisis, in search of clues to the whereabouts of Aladdin and Morgiana. There he finds out that Hakuryuu has stepped down from the throne and is missing. With Ren Kougyoku crowned as the new empress, Alibaba joins forces with her to prevent the Kou Empire from going bankrupt, but his efforts so far are being hindered by no other than Sinbad himself, who intends to have the Kou Empire ruined in order to force it to join the International Alliance, but accepts his challenge head on, later reuniting with Aladdin, Hakuryuu and Morgiana. Having been invited to the second Tourney, Alibaba begins to get suspicious of Tharja. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his knife in its scabbard. After the announcer calls his name Alibaba swings his knife sending Amon's flame out as the camera zooms, then says "I'm sure I'll find a way to get our hands on some food." Special Moves Amol Dherrsaiqa (Neutral) Alibaba shoots a beam of fire out of his knife at his opponent. Amol Alghadab Almustaeira (Side) Alibaba runs at his opponent doing three fiery slashes. Amol Jahim (Up) Alibaba jumps into the air surrounded in a tornado of fire. Amol Berka (Down) Alibaba can create a wall of flames to stop his enemies from approaching him. Amol Alnaar Eabr (Hyper Smash) Alibaba spins his knfie and stabs the ground making a large cross of fire around himself giving heavy damage to his opponents. Amol Al-Bador Saiqa (Final Smash) Alibaba changes into a giant warrior made of fire while wielding a huge sword made of fire. It is able to pierce through the hardest of objects and barriers. Alibaba becomes a lot stronger and his attacks will do quintuple damage. This lasts for 80 seconds. Victory Animations #Alibaba stabs his knife in the ground and says "The people don't want a king. They want to live happy lives. Even without a king, they can do that." #Alibaba slashes fire out of his knife and punches forward saying "There is still much war, chaos and abnormality in this world. None of us are immune to those things.' #Alibaba does a jumping fiery slash then says "If a king brings nothing but suffering to the people, get rid of him." On-Screen Appearance Alibaba flies a carpet and readies his knife saying "So pretty! I didn't recognize you!" Trivia *Alibaba's rival is a Plegian mage who is Robin's lover, Tharja. *Alibaba Saluja shares his English voice actor with Speed-o'-Sound Sonic, the pink Clockwork Soldier of the Clockwork Soldiers, Snapper, Ayato Amagiri, Toyohiro Kanedaichi and Gowther. *Alibaba Saluja shares his Japanese voice actor with Lyon Vastia, Speed-o'-Sound Sonic, Rentaro Satomi, Yooka of the Yooka and Laylee pair, Hyo Imawano, Takumi, Judeau, Hilmes and Meliodas. *Alibaba Saluja shares his French voice actor with Freeman, Big Metalun, Sin Kiske, Kikunojo, Zero-Two, Bugzzy, Goum, Strider Hiryu, Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli, Coyote Starrk, Genshin, Danny, King Lukas, Hansel, Klepto, Montferrat, Sima Shi, Doctrine Dark, Hisoka Murow and Sebastian Michaelis. *Alibaba Saluja shares his German voice actor with ReDead and Flygon. *Alibaba Saluja shares his Arabic voice actor with Bickslow, Guts, Splash Warfly, Hanzo Hattori, Millennium Star, Alioth Epsilon Fenrir, Sephiroth, Hon Fu, Ukyo Tachibana, Makoto Shishio, Itachi Uchiha, Igos du Ikana, Hurt Plant, Golbat, Hakuoro, Bui, the Yellow Pinchley of the Scurvy Crew, Garo Master, Saitama, Hol Horse, Kairi, Arslan, Ishidate, Ed, Spike the Devilman, Kim Jae Hoon, Ryohei Sasagawa, Secco, Lei-Fei, Sebastian Michaelis and Howzer. *Alibaba Saluja shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Pannacotta Fugo, Vaati, Izuku Midoriya and Jann Lee. Category:Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters